


I Love You Most

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Rarepair, because anju is erena's princess, might be a few disney references, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Erena comes home from a long day at work to find a sleeping beauty waiting for her on the couch.





	I Love You Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xcamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcamay/gifts).



> This is a fic that I decided to write as a gift to @xcamay on tumblr because of some things that happened. You are a great friend to me and even if you won’t accept this as a gift, there needs to be more EreAnju content out there so there!
> 
> It took a lot longer to actually write than I wanted as I have SO much I am working on at the moment, but I finally finished it thanks to 3 hour long train journeys.
> 
> Thank you to @torororose on tumblr for proof reading this, it helps a lot.

Erena places her bag down next to the door. “I’m home!” Her voice echoes through the apartment, but no response can be heard. Her brow furrows and she starts towards the end of the hallway.

Once she reaches the end, the living room opens before her. Her eyes immediately fall to the couch in the center, on which a familiar head of auburn hair is pointing towards her, the rest of a body stretched out across it, breathing with the heaviness of sleep.

A smile creeps on the violet-haired girl’s face as she treads lightly over to the girl, bending over her to press her lips against Anju’s. It feels a little weird to kiss her upside down, but the good kind of weird.

As she pulls away, she sees eyes flutter open below her. “E-Erena?” A voice escapes the lips she just kissed. Erena’s lips curl into a smile. “Yes my sleeping beauty?” She pauses moving when their eyes are level, both girls looking at an upside-down head.

“Come here silly!” Anju giggles after she says this, her hand reaching out and taking Erena’s, in just a few seconds the girl goes from her current position to one that is lying down on the couch, face to face with her girlfriend. Her eyes are slightly wide, which quickly changes when their lips press together, both girls’ eyelids closing.

The kiss doesn’t last too long, but neither girl moves too far away from the other or lets their eyes reopen. They just stay there, feeling the closeness of their bodies, the other’s breath on their lips and neither wanting to do anything else.

Erena slides her hand up to cup Anju’s cheek, her thumb brushing against the girl’s cheek. Her other hand slides onto her girlfriend’s hip and then further to rest on the small of her back. She presses a quick kiss to her lover’s lips, when it finishes she rolls onto her back, sliding her hand on Anju’s cheek behind her head and her other just falls to her side.

At the new position, Anju smiles and snuggles into her girlfriend, her head resting on the girl’s chest, rising and falling in a steady pattern as it did. She takes one of her hands and starts drawing a pattern on Erena’s tummy, lifting her shirt up a little so she can touch the skin directly. “I love you.”

Erena smiles as she hears this, squeezing the girl gently. “I love you more.” She presses a kiss to the head of auburn hair next to her as she says this.

Anju pouts when she hears this. “I love you most!” She looks up into her girlfriends eyes before they both start to giggle. Once she finishes giggling, she swings her leg over and climbs on top of the purple-haired girl on all fours.

Their lips connect soon after, not for too long as Anju starts to trail a few kisses down Erena’s neck, the latter tilting her head to allow the first easier access. As this happens, Erena’s shirt slowly gets unbuttoned and soon falls open against the couch.

*        *        *

At some point in their session, they had moved to the bedroom, where they were now cuddling on the bed, the auburn-haired girl asleep, once again, in her lover’s arms. “You really are a tired princess,” Erena says as she kisses the head of hair below her chin. “How about I make you a little something for when you wake from your nap?”

She slides her arms out from under the girl and slips from the covers and onto her feet. She goes over to their shared closet and pulls out the first top she sees, not even caring that it was technically Anju’s, and pulls it over her head. She slips a pair of panties onto her bottom half and heads towards the exit of the room, taking a glance at her sleeping beauty as she leaves and smiling when she sees her resting peacefully.

She heads back into the living room and from there, to the kitchen. When she opens the fridge door she notices a pan sitting next to the stove. When she looks at it she sees a pasta dish made and waiting to be reheated. “Aww dear… you didn’t have to.”

She starts to heat it up, stirring it slowly. As she does this a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin comes to rest on her shoulder. “Yes I did.” It was followed by a small, but cute, yawn. “I can’t have my busy girlfriend going hungry.” She adjusts her position slightly, so her body can be pressed better against Erena’s. As she does this, she nuzzles her head against the purple haired girl’s neck.

“Are you going to do that the whole time I heat this through?” Erena says in an exhausted voice, but she has a large smile on her face. She doesn’t get a verbal response, but she feels the arms tighten around her. “I love you.”

“Do you now?” Anju starts to sway their bodies to the left and right. “Well, I love you more.”

“And I love you most.” Erena takes a fork and dips it into the pasta before bringing it to her lover’s lips. The girl happily opens them and tastes the food.

“Mmmm… a little longer.” Anju says after a little bit of internal debating. She kisses Erena’s neck a few times as the girl resumes stirring the food. “I like it when you wear my clothes.” She takes a sniff of the shirt. “It makes them smell like you.”

“I stink that much, do I?” Erena grins, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes…” Anju teases, before nuzzling her head into the neck again. “…a good stink though. It smells like… you.”

Erena plants a kiss on the top of Anju’s head, as she pulls away she wriggles her shoulders a little, so their bodies brush together more. Erena’s eyes fall back to the pan in front of her. “I think it’s ready now.” Anju opens her mouth again as Erena delivers another forkful of pasta to her mouth.

“Mmm, perfect!” Anju licks her lips as she says this. Her arms tighten around Erena, letting her know that despite this, she isn’t going anywhere.

“Are you not going to get off me then?” Erena sighs as she slowly dishes out two portions.

She’s met with a shake of the head into her neck, followed by a, “Not until we are on the couch.” Which she accompanies with a small giggle.

The purple-haired girl picks up the two plates and makes her way over to the said couch as quickly as someone can manage with a person clinging to them. Once there, she looks down at her lover. “What now?”

After a little bit of thinking, Anju’s eyes gleam. “Place the plates down for a moment… then we sit… then you get them again!”

“And… how will you eat?” As Erena says this, the light dies in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Tell you what… let’s stop for a moment, finish our food and then I will be right back into your arms?”

 Anju’s arms unhook from around Erena and she takes a step back. “Okay…” Her mood quickly cheers up however when she feels lips press against hers as they sit down on the couch. “I love you… so much.”

Erena’s lips curl into a smile as she reaches over for the two plates. “I love you more…” She passes the plate over to the waiting hands of Anju.

She happily takes it and prepares her first mouthful, letting a few words slip past her lips…

“I love you most.”


End file.
